Dear Diary
by XxMalik LoverxX
Summary: Entries from Marik's, Bakura's, Malik's, and Ryo's diaries reveals a heated love story of betrayal, heartbreak, and sweet revenge... Pairings: breif YBxYY, YMxRB, and intense YMxMI Warning: contians Yaoi
1. Selina and Alekazem's Revenge

The door slammed, the pounding of footsteps rushed through the front door, turned and then continued into the room to the left. A teenage girl was sitting quietly in a recliner chair reading a celebrity magazine.

"What is it?" the girl asked in monotone.

"Put that down, I got something else for you to read," the newcomer said. It was another girl. She was wearing a black bandanna with skulls all over it. Pieces of her amethyst hair stuck out from under it. She had yellow eyes, like cats that glazed at the girl in the chair still looking uninterested. She also wore a black trench coat, a red T-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and black sneakers. She had in her hand a light blue book with a lock on it. "I have Bakura's diary..."

"What?!" the interested of the young girl suddenly peaked. She set down the magazine. The girl had short black hair close to her head and two long pieces in the front. She also had deep green emerald eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and wore just her socks. "Where the heck did you find that?!"

"Under his mattress." 

"Figures... come on lets open it!"

"Okay, okay, okay! but you need to open it 'cause I couldn't find the key." She held out the diary. The other girl waved her hand over it and the gold lock popped open. "Nice job, Alekazem," both the girl smiled with satisfaction. They opened the book and flipped to the first page.

"Yes! Thanks to you Selina we can finally have are revenge on that thief!"

"Bakura is going down!" Selina stated. Both the girls stared laughing maniacally as they were ready to find out Bakura's dirty little secrets. 


	2. They got hots for who?

_"Dear Diary, _

Today I looked forward to second period, history. Not because I like history, but the fact I get to see the Pharaoh. He sits two seats ahead of me in the next row where I can see the back of his gorgeous head and lovely tri-colored hair. He looked hotter than usual today so I couldn't help but stare at him. I also notice Marik staring at Ryo today, I couldn't help but growl. Sure, I'm in love with Atemu and all, but I'm still protective over my hikari. I mean after all we did share a body for sometime and Marik doesn't have the best reputation. So I decided to have a little chat with Marik..." 

**_flashback_**

The school bell rang. Students scattered all directions, some to their homes and some to their hang out places around the school to study or do... whatever. Marik stood alone in front of the campus looking through the crowd. 

"Perfect," said Bakura to himself. He wanted Marik alone. He walked up to him as Marik gave him a suspicious look. 

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"I want to talk to you about the looks your giving my hikari, I want you to stop or it will the last thing you ever do. Do I make myself clear?" Bakura hissed.

"Like you should talk," Marik teased, "Yeah, I see the way you look at the Pharaoh. Maybe I should tell him he has a secret admirer."

"Maybe you should shut up!" Bakura growled.

"Fine," Marik said calmly, "but you're not keeping me away from Ryo, after all we are partners for that Biology project. Which, in fact, requires research time together." Marik smiled as he saw the rage growing in Bakura. Bakura had a research partner of his own to worry about, so he couldn't spy on them... or could he...

"Hey guys," said a soft little voice. The two Yami's turned to see smiling Ryo walking up to them. "Um... Bakura, Marik and I got to work at the library on that research project for Biology, so I won't be home till later. Just to let you know." Bakura looked over to see Marik smirking at him. Bakura only glared back.

"Much later..." Marik wispered so only Bakura would hear. Fumes nearly came out Bakura ears and he held himself back from jumping on Marik and beating him to a pulp. The nerve of that sick...

"Uh... Bakura..." said a voice. It was even softer than Ryo's, it was Racheal... whats-her-face, Bakura Biology partner. They never even talked before now. "I just want to know... if you had any plans for us to get together and work on our reasearch project." Normally Bakura would have told her to buzz off and do all the work herself and make sure he get half the credit and an easy A, but he had other plans for her instead. He only smiled and said,

"As a matter of fact I do, I was thinking that maybe you, me, Marik and Ryo could all work together at the library this afternoon. I mean if it's okay with you guys of course." Bakura turned to Ryo and Marik. Ryo smiled not understanding what was going and said 'yes' to Bakura's plan. Marik did the same (and mumbling something unpleasant under his breath). "Good, it's all arranged? Okay, let's go." The four of then started walking down the streets of Domino to the library... together...

**_flashback ends_**

"Wow! I never would have guessed Bakura had the hots for Atemu," said Selina in shock.

"Neither would I for Marik with Ryo..." Alekazem's green eyes were wide open.

"Well, we better put this back so Bakura can write the rest of the story," advised Selina.

"All right, but you better hurry before he notices it missing," warned Alekazem.

To be continued... 


	3. Marik's Revenge Part 1

Alekazem opened the oven door with her oven mitt hands and pulled out a steaming hot pan of chocolate chip cookies and set them on the counter top. The front door slammed. Alekazem knew exactly who it was.

"I thought we discussed about NOT slamming the door when you get home," she projected over her shoulder as she tossed the oven mitts back into a drawer. Selina rushed into the room panting,

"I... know but I don't... want to be... caught so I ran... about ten blocks there... and ten blocks back..."

"What?! Bakura's apartment is only six blocks away? Why did you run that much?" Alekazem pulled out a chair from the dinning room table (the dinning room is with the kitchen btw) for she feared Selina would collapse right there and then. Selina held up Bakura's blue diary and a purple book.

"I took a little detour to Marik's house and found this," she smiled weakly. A smirk crossed Alekazem's face. 

"Now this is what I call fun." Selina sat down and set the diaries on the table. "Well, the cookies are still to hot to eat yet, so do you wanna wait till they're cooled down before we have our fun?" There was a pause in the room, both of them answered,

"Nah!" Alekazem waved her hand over the diaries and the little locks popped open like before.

"I say we open Marik's first!" said Alekazem.

"Yeah! Good idea," agreed Selina. She rushed to the page that matched the date of Bakura's first entry.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't you wanna read from the beginning?"

"We can do that later, I want to see Marik's half of story."

"Hmmmm, okay. But I want to read." Selina passed the purple diary to Alekazem. She cleared her throat and then began,

"Dear Diary,

Bakura really pissed me off today! He pretty much just invited himself and intruded on my alone time with Ryo. I'll make him pay for what he did! I've already planned something that will embarrass him right in front of the Pharaoh! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

flashback

Bakura walked down the halls of Domino High grinning from ear to ear (that's a first). He was very proud of himself for savatoging Marik's plan. He walked to his first period class, computer. He logged on to his screenname for school, BakuraBakura. He noticed he had a message from... AtemuMutou! The message read,

"Hey." Bakura knew that Atemu also had a computer class first period in another room. He could send a reply to him now. Bakura clicked on the reply icon and began typing,

"Uh... hey," was all Bakura could think of. Another message popped up.

"I think we should get to know each other more, don't you?" Bakura's eyes popped open. His instinct was to send one of those little smiley faces that laugh at you and write 'yeah right' to not make his feelings obvious, but he calmed down and replied,

"Sure why not?" After sending messages the whole class period and not doing any work, the end of the conversation was that they'd meet after school behind the campus. Bakura leaned back in his chair with a big grin. Marik was using a computer far away from Bakura, he was snickering to himself. His plan was now in motion. He had convinced Bakura and Atemu to meet behind the school, but they had totally different views of what was coming. Bakura thought Atemu was finally interested in him and Atemu thought he was getting his history book back form Bakura who "accidentally" grabbed his instead of his own. (A/N as for the screen names, Marik had hacked into the computer system and made two accounts. One being "BakuraBakuraspace" and the other being "AtemuMutouspace". Since you can't repeat the same screen name the space was require so the computer would read it different from "BakuraBakura" and "AtemuMutou", but looking the same to Atemu and Bakura. Marik had control over the "look alike" screen names and pretended to be the both of them and do two separate conversations at the same time. I hope this make sense... in a nutshell Marik was the one talking to Bakura, okay). The bell once again rang for the end of school and Marik's revenge and Bakura's embarrassment was drawing ever closer...

To be continued...


	4. Marik's Revenge Part 2

Bakura grabbed his book bag and began walking back behind the campus as Marik followed him, but was far enough behind not to be noticed. Behind the campus, Atemu was lending against a wall waiting...

"I don't see why Bakura can't just give me the book IN FRONT of the campus. I mean this a waste of my time, and I got a lot homework!" he said to himself. Bakura came from around the corner. He looked around, there was no one there.

"Perfect..." he thought. Bakura walked up to Atemu as his brow cocked up.

"So... where is it?" he asked. Bakura stared at him in confusion.

"Where's what?"

"Don't play games with me Bakura! You know, what you told me you were gonna give me!" snapped Atemu. 

"Well, he seems eager," thought Bakura. He didn't know what exactly what Atemu meant, but he knew he wanted to give him something...

"Well?" said Atemu. Bakura lend in close to Atemu face, just a few millimeters from his lips. Hidden behind a bush, Marik took a zoomed in picture of the two of them close to each other. Atemu eyes grew as large as watermelons. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted as he stepped back about ten steps. His face was in shock. Fear rose in Bakura. His stomach knotted. He began to choke on a lump in his dry throat. Sweat beaded down his face pale cold face. He could barely find the words to explain what just happened.

"I... I... uh... I..."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Atemu, he was a little angery, but mostly scared. The power in his voice shook Bakura to the bone. Bakura's chocolate eyes were wet by no tears fell, they were frozen... just like he was. Behind the bush, Marik snickered to himself... his plan worked. Bakura was completely embarassed. Atemu felt sick to his stomach, as he gave Bakura a look of distain. He turned around quickly and ran as fast a he could away from the theif.

"Wait Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted after him. Atemu keeped running. He didn't know what to do or how to react to what just happened. He turned the corner and then was out of sight. An unpleasant emptiness filled Bakura. He fell to his knees in shock. All chance of the Pharaoh and him were lost... forever. A single shining tear dropped on the ground. Marik stood up from behind his bush.

"Well well, looks like that 'getting to know each other more' crap was a lie, wasn't it," he smirked in delight. Marik walked over to the stiff frozen body and bent down and whispered in his ear, "that's right, it was me...". Bakura's eyes shot open as he realized what had exactly happen. His blood boiled.

"It was you..." Bakura snatched Marik shirt, stood up, and shoved him against the wall with all his might. Marik hit the concrete wall, pain shot through his body from the impact. He was amazed at Bakura's strength. Marik was completely pinned to the wall, he couldn't budge. Bakura's face got close to Marik's as he gritted through his teeth, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RUINED EVERYTHING!!!" His face became hot and homicidal impulses pulsed through him. Marik's eyes grew large as he was face to face with the enraged tomb robber.

"HEY YOU TWO! KNOCK IT OFF!" Both of them looked over to see their P.E. teacher, Mr. Mike, rushing over to them. Bakura knocked Marik on the ground and ran as fast as he could away from Mr. Mike and everyone else. Marik landed down with all his weight on his right arm, hot pain shot through it. Marik didn't know if he had broken it or not. He winced as a propped himself up with his left elbow. He then glared were Bakura had disappeared, and then smirked as he chuckled,

"Heh heh, it was worth it..."

To be continued... 


	5. Bakura's Revenge Part 1

**(Warning: this story gets more intense from here on out, so if you were offended by some of the content of the previous chapters I highly suggest you stop NOW!)**

BAM!

The door slammed. Bakura fell on his bed and began sobbing into his pillow. His face became hot as warm tears came from his red eyes. His muffled cries fill the room. He lifted his head and stared at the picture of Atemu on his night stand. He picked up the small picture frame and thought, "I'll never be with him... and it's all Marik's fault! All because he wanted to get into my hikari's pants!" The frame flew across the room and hit the wall. The glass shattered and bits of it fell and scattered over the cream carpeting. And there the picture lay broken... like Bakura's heart...

Bakura's teeth clenched as anger fumed like a raging fire within him.

"Well, if he plans to screw with my hikari then I'll just screw with his!" Bakura went over to his desk drawer and opened it. He pulled out a year book and a pair of scissors. He then flipped through the pages and began cutting and laughing manically. Finally, he pushed pinned two pictures into the wall and stood back and said,

"My two victims... Malik and Marik Ishtar! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

to be continued...

(A/N sorry this chapter is so short but i promise the other one will be longer... I think…)


	6. Bakura's Revenge Part 2

(**Note**: Alekazem is a magician and Selina is a half Sphinx, so if they seem to have unnatural features or use spells/powers that's normal for them, okay)

The two girls stared at the diaries, wide eyed and still. There was an eerie uncomfortable silence that filled the kitchen.

"Wow...we really got to finish this story..." Selina still amazed at the story that was unfolding before them. Alekazem snapped back to normal and picked up the crumb littered pan and walked over to the dish washer.

"We better put these back now," she said. Selina nodded in agreement but her stomach did not. She had eaten a couple more cookies that she should have and she could feel her sides stretching (figuratively speaking). But Selina knew what she had to do and pulled herself and cookie filled belly up and out of the chair ran out the door and all the way to Bakura's and Marik's house and back...

next day after school

Selina grabbed Alekazem's hand and began pulling her down the street of Domino.

"Wait! Selina! What are you doing?" Selina didn't stop or slow down at Alekazem's comment, she keep running as fast as she could nearly pulling Alekazem's arm off doing so.

"We gotta get Bakura's, Marik's and Malik's diary and get it to the nearest coping machine and i need your help!" Selina shouted over her shoulder. 

"Okay, but Selina, can you let go of me now!" Selina had to of an adrenaline rush to processes what Alekazem said and just keep running with people staring at them all the way to Malik and Marik's house...

Malik and Mark's house

While Selina went inside Marik's room to get his diary, Alekazem was already searching Malik's for his, that's if he had one.

"Did you find it yet?" Selina asked while walking into Malik's room. Alekazem was still searching in Malik's closet and shouted,

"Nope!" Selina began to help Alekazem search. After a couple minutes of searching through Malik's room, Selina open a desk drawer that held a dark red book with a locked and shouted,

"I found it!" Alekazem stop searching Malik clothes drawers and turned to Selina with a grin.

"Finally! Alright let get to Bakura's house really quickly and photocopy these."

"Right," agreed Selina. Suddenly the two girls heard an awful sound. The awful sound of the front door opening. Both the girls felt like their hearts where going to beat out of their chests. They glanzed at each other with their eyes fixated in fear. Selina gripped tightly onto the diary with white knuckles. She glazed around for an exit. She turned around to the window and opened it without trying to make much noise. Alekazem chanted a spell so everything went back to the way it was before they got there. Selina motioned Alekazem to come out the window. Alekazem rushed to the window and both the girls climbed out and began running towards Bakura's house as fast as they could. 

the library

Selina push in a few coins in the coin slot of the photocopier and began copying the stolen diaries. Alekazem wiped the sweat from her brow as she relaxed in one of the leather chairs in a near by sitting area.

"That was close, too close..." she said as she huffed, still exhausted from all the running. Selina flipped one of the pages and began copying again.

"The unusual thing is that neither Malik nor Marik get home at this early. They're usually working on that Biology project."

"Wait a minute, how do you know so much about everyone's' schedules?"

"I have some spare time on my hands, so i spy on people."

"You're bad," Alekazem said with a grin.

"I know," Selina simply stated. After a few more minutes of popping quarters into the copier they had finally completed their devious task and began to go home. When they arrived, they rushed upstairs to Alekazem's room and quickly slammed the door behind them. Selina plopped into the nearest beanbag chair, letting the diaries and stacks of copies fall on the floor.

"Well we can't return the diaries manually, so we're going to have to rely on magic," Alekazem stated. She began chanting a spell as a small orb began to form between her hands. Selina looked at it with curiosity; she had never seen anything quiet like it. It was a black orb, about the size of a large orange with swirling maroon smoke inside of it.

"What is that thing?" Selina asked as she glazed at it with her golden cat eyes. Alekazem ran a delicate finger across the smooth surface.

"This is a shadow orb, it's kind of like a fortune teller crystal only it shows the present not the future." Alekazem cleared her throat as she recited, "Orb of Shadow hear my plea, help me see what is not seen. Show me the Ishtar house!" Suddenly the smoke from the orb cleared and a clear image of the Ishtar home appeared. Selina cocked an eyebrow and said,

"'Help me see what is not seen'?" 

"I know it's a cheesy line, but i didn't make it up," Alekazem said as her eyebrows lowered. They both then peered into the orb. "Shadow Orb, let me see Malik's room." The orb then zoomed into Malik's room.

"So what is all this for?" Selina asked.

"I can't teleport the diaries back without seeing exactly where I'm putting them so it's not laying on the floor or half way inside a wall or... something..." Alekazem noticed Selina was not listening, but looking at the image shown in the orb. Two figures rushing under the white sheets of Malik bed. Sounds of groans and pleas came from they orb as if they were right there in the room with the two lovers.

"Oh my god..." Selina said. Both there mouths dropped open when they saw the sheets fly back exposing the two naked figures clutching to each other with widen legs and thrusting hips. One figure had long blonde hair with a firm bronze body, the other had pale skin as well as white hair. The girls recognized the two boys as Malik and Bakura.

"It's...it's.." Alekazem said, stuttering for words. Selina then interrupted,

"It's better than high definition T.V.! I mean the sound quality on this thing is amazing! And the imaging! Truly fantastic!" Selina gawked. Alekazem slowly turned her head and stared at her friend with a slightly confused and questioning look on her face. Selina looked back with a clueless look and asked, "Wait that's not what your amazed about?"

To be continued... 


	7. Dirty Little Secrets Part 1

After discovering Bakura's dirty little secret and returning the diaries to their original hiding spots, the two girls searched through the immense piles of copies for anymore information. Alekazem picked up a recent entry from Malik's diary and said,

"Selina, here's an entry from yesterday that would explain what happened with those two," She cleared her throat as she began to read,

"Dear Diary

Today the most unexpected thing happened to me on the way home. I forgot some of my research material for my Biology project that Lenard (my biology partner) ask me to bring to him while he was at the library, so i decided to take a short cut through an alley way to get to my house faster. Marik is always telling me not to go through alley ways, because someone might be waiting there to mug somebody like me (whatever that meant). I thought 'what the heck, it's daytime and it will only take a second'. I guess i jinxed it or something because I did meet someone in the alley..." 

flashback

A blonde hair teen walked into the shady alley way, stepping in a puddle of filthy water while doing so. Malik covered his nose at the stench of decaying trash and grime that littered the cement floor. He began walking through it, being careful not to get anything too disgusting on bottom of his favorite tight fitting cargo pants. As soon as he cleared the vast sea of garbage, he put a tan hand on the moist wall to balance himself while he checked the bottom of his new black sneakers for any repulsive debris. A gentle blow in his pierced ear made him loss his balance and fall flat on his face! Malik wiped the dirt off his copper cheek; he glared at the figure peering down at him. The figure let out a chuckle and offered him a hand.

"Did I startle you?" Malik drew back at the pale unfamiliar hand reaching toward him. He took a good look at the strangers face and realized that it was Bakura! Malik, feeling a bit more comfortable, grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"Um... hey Bakura. What are you doing here?" Malik questioned, not sure of what to think of the white hair stalker.

"I came here to see you, my dear Malik. Just to have a little chat," Bakura smiled at the confused Egyptian.

"In an alley way?" Malik asked suspiciously. He cocked an eyebrow at the Tomb robber.

"I wanted to talk to you alone," the brown eyed boy batted his eyes seductively. Malik's heartbeat quickened.

"O-oh uh... okay," the boy stuttered, becoming more flustered by the second. 

"You see the truth is... "Bakura leaned in close to tense teen and whispered in his ear, "I'm interested in you." Malik's eyes widened.

"W-what?" the panicky boy started to take a step back from the thief, but a hand pull him close. He then felt the boy's soft lips touching his. Bakura gave Malik a passionate kiss, which he slipped into without a mummer of protest. Bakura began to give Malik tender kisses on his lush lips, which then became more vigorous and lively. Bakura pressed Malik against the cement wall, and the kisses became harder, more forceful, and more rapid. To make things more interesting, Bakura slipped his tongue into Malik innocent warm mouth. Malik took pleasure of the presents of the Bakura's tongue sliding back to his throat. It was rather soothing actually, and Malik yearned for more. Bakura began to pull his tongue slowly back from between Malik's pressed lips, only leaving the tip of his delicious lips brushing Malik's. Malik drove in for more and the teens continued to make out for a few more minutes. Finally Bakura pulled away licking his lips.

"If you want more, then come back tomorrow through this same alley way. I'll be waiting..." The white hair teen left the desiring bronze boy lending against the cement wall. Malik still felt the sparking heat prickling through his body. Though, the heat was most intense in between his tingling legs. He looked down to see that he had indeed "hardened". In panic, he took off running, praying that no one would see on his way home. When he arrived, he went to the comfort of his own bathroom to take care of his "problem". After he had dealt with that, he entered his room, falling to his bed. He closed his lilac eyes and reenacted the fiery moment he had just shared with the sexy tomb robber. He turned to his side and nestled his pillow and thought to himself,

"I need to meet him again... I need... another taste of him..."

To be continued... 


End file.
